Expectations
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: Hermione Granger has always done what is expected of her. Living a life that was all but planned out by others. An event will cause her to take charge and live the happy life she has always wanted.
1. Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, if I did Ginny Weasley would have been killed by a death eater...yep I just said that.

Chapter 1: Change

The trees were alive, vibrant green leaves covering healthy brown limbs, soaking up the warmth of the sun. Dandelions swayed in the breeze, giving beauty to unwanted weeds. Twittering birds flew through the refreshing blue sky, their shadows cast on land below. Spring had arrived, a season meant to bring new beginnings, a moment of perfect peace before the busy summer months. Hermione adored spring, perfect weather to sit below a tree with a book on her lap. She had decided that this spring she was going to start afresh, no longer ignoring what she desired and doing what others expected of her. Life was going to be wonderful, and she was determined to find true happiness, a reason for living. The winter months had brought a sudden change in her, as she contemplated where this life she was living was taking her, what her future was to be. Becoming Ron Weasley's wife was not a part of that future. Their relationship was based on arguments and rare moments of bliss, she was not prepared to spend her life defending her self. Glancing down at her right hand she studied the oversized diamond glinting in the sun. He had asked her on Christmas morning in front of friends and family, a frost bitten world watching with a hard gaze through the window. She couldn't say no, not in front of Mrs. Weasley, not with every person she had ever loved waiting with anticipation. So a stuttering yes was whispered from her chapped lips, the voice in her head willing her to take it all back and do the right thing. She pushed it away, instead smiling and receiving congratulations from everyone in the room, except her best friend that is. He had remained in his place by the fire, his eyes focused on her, expressionless and heartbreaking. And then it was gone, Ron having appeared by his side joy radiating from his freckled skin. Ron had wanted to set a date quickly, but Hermione did her best to avoid the question all together, telling him they would talk about it tomorrow. She knew that it had to end, they were never really meant to spend the rest of their lives together, tonight would be goodbye.

Chapter note: If anyone could please let me know how to double space documents, because I know reading these long paragraphs is a pain. I love reviews!!!


	2. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, if I did Ginny Weasley would have been killed by a death eater...yep I just said that.

Chapter 2: Goodbye

Hermione watched as the sun descended from the sky, blush tinted clouds disappearing into the night. Lounging in her grandmothers aged rocking chair, ankles crossed and resting on the porch railing, she rehearsed her impending conversation with Ron when he arrived for their weekly date night. Getting through to Ron was always a struggle, so finding the right words was essential. "Hey Hermione! I am starving, feel like I haven't eaten in a week! Let's get going, I'm thinking steak and potato's. Oh and chocolate cake!" Hermione was used to his sudden appearances, but it annoyed her none the less. "Ron, um, actually we need to talk." Ron seemed unfazed by her statement, "Yeah we can talk at the restaurant, my mom wanted me to talk to you about having the wedding at the Burrow…." "Well, I guess that could be nice…sure it's small but there is a lot of land…wait! No that will not work, we need to talk, right here right now." "Okay, is it about my mum's suggestion because I told her you would be hesitant…" "No! Ronald there is not going to be a wedding!" "Wait a second! What no wedding!?! Hermione what has gotten into you?" "I cannot marry you Ron, we don't love each other like we should." "No we do, I love you! You know that." "No you think you love me. We fight all the time, and honestly I am not happy. I'm tired of doing what everyone expects me to do, and that includes marrying you. I'm sorry I really am, but I am not the girl you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with. I need to start following my heart, and this is not a path that will ever make me whole." Ron's blue eyes stared at Hermione, confusion and astonishment in his features, "What did I do wrong? " "Nothing Ron. Honestly I think it was the both of us. We've never known how to make each other happy, staying together because everyone expected us to. I love you as a friend, a best friend no less, and having you in my life is important, I just cannot be your wife." The ring slid easily from her dainty finger, she placed it in his palm closing his hand, "Give this to a girl that deserves it, someone who truly wants what it symbolizes." Ron nodded, a lost expression glazing over face, and dissapperated. Hermione let out a breath she never realized she was holding and let it escape into the spring air. There was a sudden weight lifted from her chest, her heart seemed to beat more steadily, and hope filled its core. Life as Hermione Granger knew it was soon become something better, more hopeful, like the beginning of spring where new life can be found even in the darkest crevices. Gazing once again into the now night sky, she smiled, noticing how the stars seemed to sparkle more, giving her hope for the future.

Chapter notes: Again sorry for the long paragraph, any help on how to fix this would be greately appreciated! Reviews make me smile!


	3. Author's note

Sorry this is just an author's note! I have had an extremely busy summer with finishing up the spring semester, taking a summer class, and going to Ireland I have not had much time for writing. I have honestly been trying , now that everything has calmed down, to start writing again. But honestly I am stuck…I have been wondering if I should also include Harry and his finally breaking away from Ginny (this would be about two chapters, just like Hermione's) and then finally putting together the H/HR romance that we all love! Now I have about half a page or so of a continuation of Hermione's story, but I'm not positive I like it, as it kind of feels forced. So what I need from you guys is..What should I do? Add Harry's story or just make it all about Hermione? Please give me your feedback! Thanks so much for hanging in there!


End file.
